Caigo Contigo
by FaniitaSweet
Summary: Bueno, aquí os dejo uno de mis mejores escritos. Espero que sus críticas sean buenas, ya que para mí,esto es muy importante.  De antemano.  Muchísimas gracias y muchísimos besos.


**Caigo Contigo **

_**Sinopsis**_

_Él era el señor del inframundo, el señor del fuego eterno._

_El que con un simple gesto, puede convencerte de cualquier cosa._

_Lo que sea…_

_Él es Lucifer…_

_El ángel caído del mismísimo cielo…_

_Y Él…_

_Es mi marido…_

**(Narrado por Lilith)**

-Lo quiero aquí en cinco minutos-Dijo mi marido, con voz seria.

Abbas, nuestro más humilde servidor, asintió educadamente, y salió del despacho de mi marido.

-Cariño…-

-Vete, por favor-Susurró, de espaldas a mí.

Suspiré cansada, y salí del despacho.

Ya llevaba así una semana.

Mi marido, Lucifer, era el señor de las tinieblas.

Los mortales le conocen como "Satanás", "Diablo", "Demonio"…

Pero él no es nada de eso.

El es una persona que solo luchó por coger el puesto de ese insensato de allá arriba.

El señor "Todopoderoso".

Que odio le tenía.

Lucifer, es alto, de unos 1.90m, de pelo negro, por los hombros, y liso. De ojos azules, tan azules como el mar. Su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado, de un largo y musculoso tronco, hasta unas piernas muy bien formadas. Lucifer era hermoso, y estaba y sigue estando catalogado como el ángel más hermoso, más inteligente y más fuerte que ha existido.

Así que Arcángeles…

¡Joderos!

Lucifer está extraño desde hace una semana, y no sé por qué. Aunque, lo que yo me imagino, es que es porque está ya cansado de trabajar aquí.

Lógico, son más de dos mil años de reinado.

Uno ya se cansa.

Suspiré de nuevo, y entré a mi cuarto.

Nuestro cuarto era demasiado grande. Tenía una cama tamaño King de sábanas negras y cojines rojos. Una mesa a cada lado de la cama, de color negro cada una, con una mesa de escritorio, justo enfrente de la cama. El armario, era de un color negro, con lo soportes rojos. También, había una alfombra de pelos de color beige. Del techo, colgaba una larga lámpara, que iluminaba hasta el balcón de nuestro cuarto, el cual, daba vistas hacia el jardín.

Fui directa hacia el armario, y cogí una camisa de tirantes negra, junto con un pantalón, y de la mesa que estaba por mi lado de la cama, cogí ropa interior.

Me dirigí al baño, y abrí el agua caliente.

Mientras el agua se iba calentando, fui quitándome la ropa, hasta quedar completamente desnuda frente al espejo de cuerpo entero del baño, el cual, me dejaba ver a una mujer de cuerpo bien formado, pero con rostro agotado.

¿De verdad esa era yo?

Acerqué mi mano al rostro que veía en el espejo, y pasé los dedos por el contorno de los ojos, los cuales, se veían cansados y con ojeras.

Se veían tristes…

Suspiré de nuevo, y quité la vista del espejo.

Toqué el agua de la ducha con el pie, comprobando que ya estaba caliente.

Me metí en la ducha, y me dispuse a bañarme…

Salí de la ducha, cogiendo la toalla de cuerpo entero color rojo, rodeándome el cuerpo con ella.

Me acerqué al espejo, y mientras mi cuerpo se secaba solo, me fui peinando.

No paré de pensar en el comportamiento de Lucifer. Estaba preocupadísima por él. Se le veía demasiado agotado, demasiado triste…

Necesita unas vacaciones.

Sus primeras vacaciones…

Terminé de cepillarme el pelo, y me hice una coleta alta. Me puse la ropa, colocando, por último, la toalla en el perchero.

Salí del baño, y pude ver, que mi cena ya estaba preparada en la mesa del escritorio.

Me acerqué hacia la pequeña bandeja, y pude ver que esta contenía una nota.

**Perdón por no cenar contigo, pero es que tengo mucho trabajo.**

**Te quiere con locura.**

**Lucifer.**

Arrugué la nota, refunfuñando muchas palabras malsonantes, y la tiré, echa una bola, encima de la mesa, y me dirigí a la cama.

Hoy no pensaría comer, y si a Lucifer le fastidiaba, pues que se joda.

Ya no lo aguantaba más. Siempre con las mismas historias…

Que si tengo que trabajar, que si tengo que condenar…

¡Basta!

Me tapé con la sábana, di una palmada al aire, apagando así, las luces, y me dispuse a dormir.

O más que sea, a intentarlo…

**(Narrado por Lucifer)**

Suspiro.

Apoyé mis manos en mi escritorio, tensándolas, y a su vez, astillando la mesa un poco.

Cerré los ojos, pensando en cómo había tratado a Lilith y a mis servidores durante toda esta semana.

Sobre todo a Lilith.

Suspiré de nuevo.

En estos casos es cuando se dice Señor Ayúdame, ¿verdad?

Jajajaja, ¡venga ya!

Son solo gilipolleces.

Bajé la cabeza, viendo como mi pelo tapaba algo de mi rostro.

Necesito un día para arreglar las cosas que merodean por mi cabeza.

Solo un día…

-Mi señor, ¿puedo pasar? Aquí está el condenado-Dijo Abbas, sobresaltándome.

-Un momento, Abbas-Dije tranquilamente, recogiendo los papeles de la mesa, para luego, convertirme en el "Ser" al que temen mis condenados.

Cuernos, cola, tridente…

Y voz un poco más apagada.

Me di la vuelta, y pude notar que el condenado estaba muerto, literalmente, de miedo.

-Expediente-Dije, mientras me sentaba en mi trono, detrás del escritorio.

-Falleció hará como una hora, en un accidente de coche. Fue el causante del accidente. Su familia, mujer y dos hijos, resultaron gravemente heridos-

-¿Iba borracho?-Pregunté, sin ver al condenado.

Hijo de la gran puta

-Sí, y maltrataba a su mujer, al igual que a sus hijos-Dijo Abbas, con un tono serio.

Miré hacia el condenado, y pude notar que era un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años. Llevaba una barba de tres días, e iba con un traje de Armani, casi todo estropeado.

-Llévalo al "Foso", y que se lo pase bien-Dije serio, pero con un tono sarcástico al final.

¿Cómo le va a hacer eso a su propia familia?

Ni yo lo hacía, y era el mismísimo Lucifer.

_-Tú solo estarás hecho para condenar…-_Me había dicho Dios, después de expulsarme del cielo.

Ese recuerdo me hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza.

¿Qué se creía el muy niñato de Dios?

Pero yo no me doy por vencido nunca, apúntatelo "Señor Todopoderoso", porque se te puede olvidar.

Eres demasiado viejo…

-Llévatelo-Dije serio, para luego darme la vuelta.

Tenía que ignorar al prematuro condenado, sino, lo destrozaría una y otra vez.

Total, ya estaba muerto.

Pero yo lo haría sufrir…

-Sí, mi señor-Oí a Abbas, para luego escuchar un "Vamos", y luego, escuchar la puerta de mi despacho abrirse y cerrarse.

Volví a mi estado natural, y me senté en mi trono.

Qué alivio…

Tapé mi rostro con mis manos, suspirando, y matándome por dentro, por todo lo que estaba pasando, por cómo estaba tratando a Lilith.

-Mi señor-Oí la voz de Adriel detrás de la puerta

-Sí Adriel, pasa-Dije, quitando las manos de mi rostro.

-Su cena-Dijo Adriel, entrando con un carrito.

¿Ya era de noche?

Qué rápido se me pasan los días últimamente…

-¿Puedes dejarla en mi habitación? Lilith debe de estar allí, y de seguro tendrá hambre-Dije pensativo.

-Sí, mi señor-Dijo educadamente, para luego intentar dar la vuelta con el carro.

-¡Espera!-Exclamé, deteniendo el paso de Adriel

-¿Sí, mi señor?-Dijo él, dándose la vuelta

-Espera-Murmuré, cogiendo un trozo de papel de mi escritorio y una pluma.

Le escribiría a Lilith una nota.

Cómo desearía estar con ella en este preciso instante.

Pero el trabajo, es el trabajo…

Le escribí la nota, y la puse en el carrito.

-Según coloques la cena en la mesa del escritorio, pon esta nota al lado del plato grande, que es el suyo-Le dije, mientras le entregaba la nota, a lo que él asintió bien claro.

Adriel se marchó, y yo me quedé pensando en mi despacho, de pié, cerca de la puerta.

¿Qué voy a hacer conmigo mismo?

Necesito estar con ella.

La amo mucho como para perderla…

Me senté de nuevo en mi trono, con un lio tremendo en mi cabeza.

Mis pensamientos fueron hacia la primera vez que la vi…

_-Mi señor-Dije, arrodillándome delante de Dios_

_-Luzbel-Dijo el Ser Supremo, mientras asentía_

_Sentí una mayor fuerza de admiración, ya que yo era el preferido del Ser Supremo._

_Y eso era todo un halago._

_Todos nosotros, Serafines, Querubines, Principados y Arcángeles, junto con el Ser Supremo, nos reunimos en una gran sala, en la que hablábamos o discutíamos diferentes temas._

_Pasaron varias horas, y nuestra disputa hubo terminado._

_Salimos de la sala, para dirigirnos a nuestros cuartos._

_Pero un guardián de las puertas nos interrumpió…_

_-Mi señor, ha llegado alguien nuevo-_

_Todos nos miramos los unos a los otros, ya que era raro que alguien falleciera._

_-¿Cómo ha sido?-Le preguntó San Gabriel_

_-Se encontraba recogiendo frutas por los alrededores de su poblado. Fue hasta un árbol, en el que encontró un gran surtido de manzanas, y al pisar en lo que ella creía que era la raíz del árbol, resultó ser una serpiente. La cual le atacó, mordiéndole en el muslo derecho, ocasionándole la muerte-_

_-Tráiganla-Dijo el Ser Supremo, sentándose en su trono._

_El guardia asintió, hizo una reverencia, y salió en busca de la fallecida._

_Pobre mujer. Recogiendo manzanas tranquilamente, y le pasa eso…_

_Al cabo de pocos minutos, el guardia entró trayendo consigo a una mujer, la cual estaba llorando desconsolada._

_Intenté verle el rostro a la mujer, pero ella lo tapaba con sus manos._

_-¿Cómo es tu nombre, querida?-Le preguntó el Ser Supremo, tan educado y sabio como siempre._

_-Lilith-Dijo la chica entre sollozos_

_Qué hermosa voz…_

_Era tan angelical, tan bonita, tan… todo_

_-¿Puedes recordar algo, Lilith?-Le preguntó San Miguel_

_-Solo recuerdo…un dolor muy extraño…-Dijo intentando calmar sus llantos_

_-¿Por qué extraño?-Le pregunté con curiosidad._

_Vamos, quita tus manos de tu rostro…_

_Necesito verte…_

_Y entonces, todo sucedió…_

_Lilith quitó las manos de su rostro, fijando sus ojos en mí._

_Sus ojos, sus tan lindos ojos, azules como el mar, me dejaron hipnotizado, sus labios, tan rojos y finos, me hicieron estremecer._

_Era tan hermosa…_

_-Responde-Musitó San Gabriel, haciendo ademán de estar harto de esperar._

_Lilith apartó su mirada de mí, de repente, había dejado de llorar. _

_Qué extraño…_

_Lilith fijó su mirada en San Gabriel y por un momento, pude adivinar una mirada de desconfianza a San Gabriel._

_Lilith quitó la vista de San Gabriel, y la volvió hacia mí._

_-Fue un dolor muy intenso, ya que su veneno me corrió por las venas, haciendo mi sangre arder, y haciéndome sentir un pequeño placer-_

_Su mirada me hipnotizó de nuevo._

_¿Me estaba hablando solo a mí, o para los demás?..._

_Espera un momento…_

_¿Placer?..._

_Pasaron los días, y Lilith se fue adaptando. Ya había abandonado su tristeza, se había adaptado a todos nosotros, sobre todo a mí._

_No sabía el por qué, pero me encantaba, y cada vez más._

_Cada vez que ella me sonreía, yo le sonreía feliz._

_Muy feliz…_

_Mis sentimientos hacia ella fueron cambiando, pero ella no se dio cuenta de ellos. Estaba muy sumergida en el reino de Dios._

_Esperemos que se dé cuenta._

_Porque…_

_La amaba._

_Meses después, me fui dando cuenta, de que el Cielo no era lo que yo creía que era._

_Me fui dando cuenta, de que Dios, o como le decían los demás, solo hacía caso a sus teorías._

_Y eso a mí no me gustaba nada._

_Ya había hablado con unos cuantos soldados sobre ello, y ellos estaban en acuerdo con mi teoría._

_¿No se suponía que Dios era bueno con todo el mundo?_

_Pues yo, encima siendo su favorito, no me hacía nada de caso._

_-Estoy hasta los cojones-Murmuré, haciendo que estallaran las alarmas_

_Me importan una mierda las alarmas…_

_-¿Puede acompañarnos, Luzbel?-Me exigieron dos guardias, cogiéndome de los brazos_

_Yo me solté con fuerza, mientras rugía:_

_-¡Sé ir yo solo!-_

_Caminé hasta el trono de "Dios", con los dos guardias pisándome el trasero._

_-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo, Luzbel?-Me preguntó Dios, con su poderosa voz de enfado_

_-Algo que ya debería de haber hecho antes-Dije enfadado_

_-¿A qué te refieres?-Me preguntó Dios_

_-¿Y todavía no lo sabes?-Dije sarcásticamente_

_Él me fulminó con la mirada, haciendo que yo sonriera por dentro._

_-¡Recuerda que soy tu superior!-Exclamó, levantándose de su trono._

_Su rostro reflejaba las arrugas de expresión de enfado y de agotamiento._

_-Pues ya no lo serás-Exclamé, derribando los jarrones que se encontraban a mi lado._

_-Está bien. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?-Me preguntó, acercándose un poco a mí._

_Los guardias me agarraron de los brazos, haciendo presión en ellos._

_-Pues muy bien…Serás desterrado al averno. Lugar de tinieblas, oscuridad y muerte. Vivirás allí con el ejército que has reclutado a mis espaldas. Condenarás almas en pena, oscuras y llenas de odio. Vivirás entre fuego y oscuridad, sintiéndote más miserable cada día, y sin poder compartir ese sentimiento con nadie-Dijo con odio_

_Lo fulminé con la mirada, mientras le decía:_

_-Muy bien, lo acepto-Dije con odio, y soltándome de los brazos de los guardias._

_Caminé hacia la puerta, y antes de traspasar el mural, Dios dijo con odio y enfado…_

_- Tú solo estarás hecho para condenar…_

Me desperté sobresaltado…

Fue un sueño, una historia real, que, aunque hayan pasado más de dos mil años, aún sigue en mi mente, haciéndome estremecer por la culpa y el odio.

-_ Tú solo estarás hecho para condenar…_

Aún recuerdo esa frase, y todavía sigue en mí, ese odio que sentí, la primera vez que la oí.

Miré hacia el reloj de mi despacho.

Las 4:30 a.m.

Oh, mierda…

Lilith…

Me levanté de la silla tan rápido, que la tiré al suelo.

La recogí con un poco de paciencia, ya que era pesada, y cuando la coloqué, salí disparado hacia mi cuarto.

Joder, hoy la he cagado bien.

Lilith tiene que estar enfadada y triste.

Y conociéndola, estaría muy triste.

Demasiado…

Llegué a mi cuarto en un minuto, viendo así, por el filo de la puerta, de que la luz ya había sido apagada.

Oh mierda…

Abrí la puerta muy despacio, viendo por el rabillo del ojo.

Lilith se encontraba acostada en la cama.

Lógico, son las 4:30 de la madrugada.

Eres una escoria, Lucifer.

Siempre lo has sido.

Y no te mereces lo que tienes…

Suspiré en silencio, y entré al cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, muy silenciosamente.

Cómo desearía tener un día libre. Sin trabajo, sin condenar, sin tener que cambiar mi aspecto…

Un día en el que pudiera ser como yo soy.

Un día con Lilith…

Fui directo al armario, cogí un pantalón, junto con un bóxer, y me fui a darme una ducha.

Necesitaba pensar…

**(Narrado por Lilith)**

Cuando Lucifer entró en silencio, vi que cogió ropa del armario, y se fue al baño, pensando que yo estaría dormida…

Ojalá estuviera dormida…

No había podido ni comer, ni dormir. Estaba muy triste, ya que al ver a Lucifer así, tan cansado, tan agotado, tan triste, hacía que yo estuviera peor.

Aunque también estaba enfadada, porque Lucifer ya no prestaba atención a lo demás, ni siquiera a mí, solo a su trabajo.

Suspiré en silencio, ya que Lucifer tenía muy buen oído, y me puse boca arriba en la cama.

Tenía que hablar con él.

Y ya…

Esperé a que Lucifer saliera del baño, ya que justo después de bañarse, él se acostaba a dormir, y así, hablaríamos en la cama.

Oí la puerta del baño abrirse, y enseguida cerré los ojos.

Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, y no sabía el por qué. Tenía el corazón a mil…

Escuché sus pasos venir directos a la cama.

Vamos Lilith, tú puedes…

-Tenemos que hablar…-Murmuré muy bajito, deseando que me hubiera escuchado.

Sus pasos cesaron, dejaron de escucharse.

Abrí un poco uno de mis ojos, y pude ver que la claridad de la luz del baño dejaba entrever la sombra de Lucifer.

Su compostura era recta.

Y eso quería decir, de que estaba dolido.

-¿Estás enfadada?-Escuché.

Suspiré audiblemente, y me senté en la cama.

-Solo triste-Susurré, llevando la sábana hasta mis pechos, y tapándome todo el cuerpo.

Escuché un suspiro proveniente de él, para luego sentir, que la cama se hundía por su parte.

Se había acostado.

-Lo siento-Murmuró dolido

-Lo sé-Murmuré, girando mi rostro hacia su sombra.

Vi como él se sentaba en la cama, pegándose un poco más a mí.

Vi como bajaba la cabeza, y jugaba con sus manos.

Estaba nervioso…

-No quiero perderte-Dijo al cabo de unos minutos.

Esas palabras me llegaron a lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Y no me perderás-Dije, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Lucifer me miró inmediatamente, y pronunció esas dos palabras, que te hacen suspirar, sonreír, palpitar…

-Te amo-

Entonces, ahí ya no pude aguantar más, y comencé a llorar…

-Hey, hey…No llores mi amor. No quiero verte así-Decía Lucifer, mientras me abrazaba fuertemente, y no me soltaba.

Me sentía feliz, orgullosa, protegida…

Y lo más increíble de todo…

Me sentía amada.

-No llores…-Susurró en la curvatura de mi cuello.

-Oh Lucifer…Te amo tanto-Exclamé, abrazándolo ahora yo a él.

Lucifer me abrazó por la cintura, y yo me hundí en su pecho.

Era la mujer más feliz.

Me comenzó a acariciar el pelo, mientras yo me desahogada en su pecho.

-Quisiera poder estar más tiempo contigo-Dijo de repente.

-Algunas veces siento que me faltas. Sé que tu deber es difícil, pero me siento apartada-Dije llorando en su pecho.

Sentí que Lucifer me aplastaba contra su pecho, dándome el cariño que necesitaba

-Estoy aquí-Susurró en mi oído.

Nos fundimos en un abrazo, que duró lo suficiente, para que yo me sintiera mucho mejor.

Posicioné mi rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, e inspiré su profundo y delicioso aroma.

Lo amaba tanto.

No podía permitirme perderlo.

Le fui dejando un caminito de besos, desde el oído hasta sus labios, sintiendo como él se estremecía.

Mis ojos subieron a los suyos por instinto, pudiendo ver así, de que los tenía rojos.

Estaba excitado…

**(Narrado por Lucifer)**

Lilith fue dejándome un camino de besos desde mi oído hasta mis labios, haciéndome estremecer.

Cómo me gustaba esa parte de Lilith…

Lilith posó sus manos en mi pecho, y me tumbó con fuerza encima de la cama.

Mi corazón comenzó a dispararse, estaba excitado.

Me empezó a desabrochar con fuerza los botones de la camisa, para luego pasar a los del pantalón, mientras seguía con su caminito de besos.

Llegó a mi pecho y bajó hasta mi ombligo, me mira y sonreímos, la pasión fluye en esta habitación. Siento que ardo por dentro, me arden los ojos y así se lo digo a ella.

-Por favor Lilith no aguanto más-

Me mira y sonríe pícaramente, mientras posaba su mano encima de mi bóxer, haciéndome soltar un jadeo.

Lleva sus manos a la abertura de éste, y tira hacia abajo muy lentamente, haciéndome jadear de nuevo.

Mi deseo fluye más, y mis instintos hacen que mis caderas se alcen, deseando ser tocado, allí en donde más estaba necesitado.

Lilith me mira, sonríe pícaramente, y baja sus labios hasta mi miembro, abre su dulce y deliciosa boca, y planta un leve beso en mi erección.

Gemí sonoramente, ya sin poder aguantarlo, y mis manos, por instinto, bajaron hasta su pelo.

Ella me miró golosamente, y quitó mis manos de su pelo, dejándolas a cada lado de mis costados.

Cómo me hacía sufrir…

Bajó su dulce boca a mis muslos, dejando caminitos de besos, por los que suspiraba, jadeaba, y gemía en algunas ocasiones, hasta llegar a mis testículos, los cuales, comenzó a lamer, haciéndome sentir, miles y miles de sensaciones dentro de mí.

Lilith subió poco a poco hasta mi envergadura, y pasó su lengua desde su base hasta la punta, ayudándose de sus preciosas manos. Repitió el proceso jugueteando con su dulce lengua alrededor de mi glande.

No puedo más, pensé.

Me posicioné de rodillas, haciendo que ella se posicionara hacia atrás quedando así, igual que yo.

Yo ya no podía aguantar más.

Necesitaba probarla…

Mis manos fueron hacia el borde de su camisa, levantándola suavemente, hasta quitársela. Luego, mis manos fueron a parar hacia el broche del sujetador, haciéndola jadear, por acariciarle la espalda.

Desabroché ese obstáculo por el que paso siempre, por el que siempre me dan ganas de romperlo, ya que me desespero, y comencé a acariciar su espalda de nuevo, hasta llegar a su trasero.

Fui dejando un camino de besos por su cuello, haciéndola jadear.

Mientras mis manos acariciaban su trasero, mis labios iban bajando más y más, hasta que llegué a su ombligo.

La empujé con fuerza hacia atrás, para luego, acariciarle los muslos suavemente, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel en mis manos.

Mis labios fueron bajando, hasta llegar a su cadera, sintiendo así, el deseo que corría dentro de ella.

Soplé en su cadera, haciendo que soltara un pequeño jadeo.

La tenía completamente en mis manos…

Era mía…

Solo mía…

Mis labios fueron bajando, hasta perderme en su entrepierna, y sin dejar de acariciarle los muslos…

Ella gimió sonoramente, haciendo que mi entrepierna pulsara.

Fui soplando poco a poco pero muy intensamente. Mi lengua recorrió toda su perineo, llegué a la vagina y soplé mientras mi lengua lo acariciaba. Mi lengua cada vez iba más rápido, hasta que ella me detuvo, empujándome hacia atrás.

La excitación se podía ver en sus ojos desde kilómetros.

Se colocó a cuatro patas mientras sonreía, agarrado mi miembro con su mano, y masajeándolo.

Yo sonreí pícaramente, y me acerqué a ella.

Me puse detrás, y mientras colocaba mi tórax en su espalda, mordí el lóbulo de su oreja, haciéndola jadear.

Posicioné mi envergadura en su entrada, y jugueteé un poco, haciéndola gemir.

La tenía para mí.

Solo para mí…

-Métemela ya, Dios de las Tinieblas-Rogó Lilith, desesperadamente

Y ahí fue cuando la agarré de las caderas, y la penetré.

Lilith gritaba y gritaba de placer, haciendo que su placer fuera el mío. Estaba sudada, su pelo se le pegaba a su espalda, la cual se encontraba en forma de arco, por las estocadas que yo le daba.

-Dame duro, cariño-Rogó ella, agarrando la almohada muy fuerte.

Hice lo que me pedía, y la cabalgué incesantemente, y cada vez más fuerte.

Mordí su cuello, cuando sentí que ella estaba por venirse, para incrementar su placer, y así, incrementar el mío también.

Nuestros cuerpos penetraban perfectamente.

Ella para mí, y yo para ella.

Era un encaje perfecto…

Ella soltó un último grito de placer, mientras yo seguía entrando y saliendo.

Sentí como las paredes vaginales de ella apresaban mi miembro, producido por su orgasmo.

No pude aguantar más, y de una última estocada, me vine.

Sentí miles y miles de mariposas recorriendo mi estómago, causado por el impactante orgasmo que acababa de tener con la mujer de mi vida.

Caí rendido en su espalda, sintiendo nuestras fuertes respiraciones.

Me quité de encima de ella cuando conseguí relajarme, para no aplastarla, y la coloqué abrazándola junto a mí.

Nuestros cuerpos sudorosos, junto con nuestro cansancio, hicieron que nos durmiéramos, cayendo así, en un sueño profundo.

**(Narrado por Lilith)**

_-¡No!-Exclamé, al ver como Luzbel era llevado hacia las puertas del cielo, custodiado por seis guardias._

_¡No podían llevárselo!_

_Él es el favorito del Señor._

_¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?_

_-¿A dónde se lo llevan?-Grité, acercándome hacia Luzbel._

_No podían, no podían._

_-¡Apártate!-Exclamó uno de los guardias, empujándome hacia atrás._

_-¡No la toques!-Exclamó Luzbel, dándole un golpe en la cara al guardia que me había empujado._

_Miré hacia el rostro de Luzbel._

_Tenía ojeras, y su cara se notaba cansada._

_-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-Le pregunté, cuando él me miró a los ojos._

_Su mirada era tierna y esperanzadora._

_-¿Luzbel?-Lo llamé_

_-Apártese señorita, por favor-Dijo uno de los guardias, quitando a Luzbel de mi vista, y haciéndome hacia atrás poco a poco, como si el golpe haya sido una advertencia a tratarme con cuidado._

_-No-Susurré, resistiéndome un poco a su pequeño empujón._

_-No me lo hagas más difícil, por favor-Oí murmurar a Luzbel, desde detrás del guardia._

_Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas._

_-¿A dónde te llevan?-Exclamé, ya irritada y triste_

_No lo soportaba más._

_No podían llevárselo así por así._

_Él no ha hecho nada._

_-¡No, por favor!-Exclamé, cuando me apartaron de él. Alejándome de su calor, de su olor, de su mirada._

_De su corazón…_

_Comencé a llorar y a llorar, las lágrimas caían como cascadas por mi rostro._

_Yo no quería que se fuera._

_Él no había hecho nada malo._

_Él era un arcángel._

_El preferido de Dios…_

_-No insistas Lilith-Susurró Luzbel, haciéndome quedar con los ojos abiertos._

_-No te vayas, ahora no…-Dije con un hilo de voz, cayendo al suelo de rodillas._

_Mi cuerpo ya no respondía, ya no emitía ninguna señal._

_Yo no era nada sin Luzbel…_

_-Es hora de partir-Escuché a lo lejos._

_Mi cabeza se levantó como por instinto, e intenté enfocar mi vista por medio de las lágrimas, para poder ver al ser que amo._

_Dos de los guardias que acompañaban a Luzbel, abrieron las puertas, haciendo que la gente fallecida en la Tierra, mirara para las puertas._

_Mi vida, por así decirlo, se estaba alejando por esa puerta._

_Y esa vida, se me estaba yendo rápido…_

_-Por favor…No te vayas…-Murmuré, viendo como Luzbel se iba por esa puerta._

_Luzbel comenzó a desaparecer lentamente, y antes de desaparecer del todo, me miró a los ojos._

_No te rindas tú ahora, Lilith._

_Mis ojos se abrieron como platos._

_¿Acababa de oír la voz de Luzbel en mi cabeza?_

_Te amo. Oí de nuevo, para luego ver, como Luzbel desaparecía completamente._

_Se había ido._

_No lo volvería a ver._

_Nunca más._

_Nunca…_

_Más…_

_-¡NOOOOOO!-Grité con toda mi furia y mi pena, poniéndome de pié._

_-¡NO TE VAYAS!-Grité de nuevo, mientras mis lágrimas caían más y más._

_Corrí hacia uno de los guardias que cerraban la puerta, y me abalancé sobre su espalda._

_-¡LUZBEL!-Grité con todo el dolor de su ida en mi cuerpo._

_-¡Estese quieta!-Exclamó el guardia, para que luego, viniera el otro guardia, e intentara quitarme de la espalda del guardia._

_El otro guardia me agarró por el cuello, poniendo su brazo justo a la altura de mi boca, haciendo que yo, le mordiera muy, pero que muy fuerte._

_La expulsión de mi amado Luzbel no iba a quedar así._

_El guardia al que yo mordí gritó de dolor, mientras me soltaba._

_Le cogí de los pelos al guardia en el que yo estaba subida, tirando así, de ellos._

_Alguien iba a salir herido, y si salía muerto, mucho mejor._

_-¿¡QUÉ ES TODO ESTE ESCÁNDALO!-Gritó Dios a mis espaldas, sobresaltándonos a todos._

_Sentí un poco de miedo, ya que él era el ser al que yo respetaba, al que yo le tenía que hacer caso. Pero…_

_Él había desterrado al ser que más amo, y por ello, ya no lo respetaría más._

_-¡Miguel, ayúdalos!-Gritó de nuevo, sacándome de mis pensamientos._

_Luego, sentí dos manos fuertes en mi estómago, intentando separarme del guardia._

_Pero yo me resistí._

_Yo, por instinto, me agarré del cuello del guardia, haciendo que a Miguel arcángel le costara quitar mis garras del cuello de este._

_No me daría por vencida._

_-¡Vamos!-Exclamó Miguel, para luego arrancarme del guardia._

_Había perdido…_

_-Tráela hasta mí-Oí a Dios detrás de mí._

_Miguel me tenía cogida por el estómago, y yo comencé a patalear y a darle codazos en el estómago de Miguel._

_Pero Miguel se resistía._

_Mis ojos estaban cerrados, no quería verle la cara al ser que desterró al ser que amo._

_Nunca más quería verlo._

_Dios ya no era un Dios para mí._

_Era un ser cruel y despreciable…_

_-Mírame, Lilith-Dijo Dios con voz seria._

_-¡No!-Dije alto y claro, con mis ojos aún cerrados, y girando mi cabeza hacia un lado._

_-¡Lilith!-Dijo Dios en advertencia_

_Seguí sin mirarlo_

_No quería darle toda la confianza que había tenido en él._

_Nunca se la daría_

_-Llevadla a su cuarto-Dijo Dios, con voz de mando._

_-¿No le haremos nada, mi señor?-Preguntó Rafael, poniéndose detrás de mí._

_-¿No piensas hacerme nada, Dios?-Le pregunté retóricamente, para luego mirarle, y sonreír._

_-¿Qué te está pasando, Lilith? Eras una mujer buena, respetable…¿Por qué actúas así ahora?-Me preguntó Dios, calmado_

_Qué extraño…_

_-¿Y todavía no lo sabes?-Le pregunté incrédula.-Para ser el Dios "Todopoderoso", no sabes nada-Le dije enfadada, comenzando a descargar mi furia._

_-No me hables a mí. Soy tu Dios, ¡tu superior!-Exclamó Dios, señalándome con el dedo índice._

_-¡PARA MÍ YA NO ERES NADA!-Grité, pataleando de nuevo en los brazos de Miguel, el cual seguía manteniéndome agarrada._

_-Lleváosla. Después hablaremos muy seriamente ella y yo-Dijo Dios serio, para luego sentarse en su trono._

_-¡No! Hablemos ahora. ¿Por qué quieres hablar más tarde? ¿Porque te jode que me tengas que dar la razón delante de todos tu arcángeles? Oh, por favor. Todos son unos insignificantes, al igual que tú-Grité, echando toda la furia, fuera de mi cuerpo, y sintiéndome un poco mareada._

_Me siento extraña…_

_Como sí…_

_Fuera a…_

_Dormirme…_

_Mi cuerpo cayó al suelo, sintiendo así, un golpe fuerte en la cabeza._

_Lo último que recordé, antes de perderme en la oscuridad, fue el rostro de Luzbel._

_Mí amado Luzbel…_

_Mi cuerpo despertó de un sobresalto._

_¿Dónde estoy?_

_Me encontraba en una sala de paredes blancas, en donde solo había una cómoda, una alfombra, un armario y una cama, en la que yo me encontraba, blancos también._

_-Ya has despertado-Dijo una voz fría a mi lado._

_Giré mi cabeza hacia mi izquierda, y pude ver que se encontraba San Gabriel, el mensajero de Dios._

_Y el enterado del cielo._

_-Llamaré a padre-Dijo serio, para luego levantarse, y dirigirse hacia la puerta._

_Sentí un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, ya que a Gabriel nunca llegué a cogerle confianza._

_En realidad, le cogí coraje._

_Mucho coraje._

_Me senté con mucho cuidado en la cama, para que Gabriel no se diera cuenta, en su corto camino hacia la puerta._

_Cuando la abriera, yo iría detrás, e impediría que la puerta se cerrara._

_Eso podría hacerlo, si no cerraban la puerta._

_No me encierren, por favor…_

_Gabriel abrió la puerta, y yo me fui acercando sigilosamente por detrás._

_No te des la vuelta_

_No te des la vuelta_

_No te des la vuelta…_

_Gabriel salió de la sala, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, pero no completa._

_Sonreí triunfadora, y puse mi pie entre la puerta y el mural, para que esta no se cerrara, y miré por el rabillo del ojo hacia fuera._

_Gabriel había emprendido el vuelo, sin darse cuenta de que la puerta no estaba abierta._

_Mi oportunidad para salir._

_Abrí la puerta un poco más, y asomé mi cabeza, para ver si había alguien por los alrededores._

_Todo despejado._

_Mi cuerpo se sintió triunfador, y salí de ese dichoso aposento, que más bien, parecía una cárcel._

_Emprendí la marcha hacia los aposentos del señor._

_Sé que debería de ir hacia las puertas y escapar, pero no antes sin romperle la cara al Señor "Todopoderoso"._

_Luego, ya me iría tranquila._

_Y supongo que me dejarían irme._

_O me matan…_

_Bueno, qué más da._

_Ya estoy muerta…_

_Llegué a los aposentos de Dios, teniendo muchísimo cuidado, de que ninguno de los guardias me viera._

_Hoy pasará algo muy feo._

_Lo presiento._

_Coloqué mis dos manos en las grandes puertas, y cogí una bocanada de aire._

_Preparada…_

_Lista…_

_¡Ya!_

_Abrí las puertas con tanta fuerza, que cuando entré, estas se volvieron a cerrar._

_Estaba muy, pero que muy enfurecida._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-Exclamó Gabriel, dándose la vuelta._

_Era la hora de la verdad_

_-Vengo a dejar las cosas claras-Dije, con un acento muy poco común en mi voz._

_-¡Fuera!-Exclamó Dios, señalando con su dedo hacia la puerta-Como interrumpes así, la casa de tu Dios-Dijo enfurecido_

_-¡Tú no eres mi Dios!-Grité muy, pero que muy histérica._

_-¡Claro que lo soy!-Exclamó Dios, esquivando a Gabriel, y caminando hacia mí._

_Mi cuerpo estaba temblando por el pánico, pero no se lo dejé saber a ese traidor._

_No le iba dejar el camino fácil._

_Él se acercó a mí, quedando a escasos milímetros de mi rostro._

_Ahora que me fijaba detenidamente en su rostro._

_Era hermoso…_

_Su rostro era muy varonil, de ojos grandes y marrones._

_Su pelo era de color castaño claro, corto._

_Su mandíbula era fuerte._

_Y sus labios gruesos._

_Sí, era hermoso._

_Pero…_

_-No eres mi Dios-Murmuré, para luego empujarle, tirándole así, al suelo._

_Nunca pensé que tuviera tanta fuerza…_

_-Además…-Murmuré, para luego coger una bocanada de aire, y decir, por primera vez, algo que nunca pensé que diría en voz alta…_

_-Amo a Luzbel-_

_Dios y Gabriel se quedaron con los ojos abiertos._

_Cosa que yo ya imaginaba…_

_Dios abría y cerraba la boca, sin saber qué decir, al igual que Gabriel._

_Gabriel llegó hasta Dios, ayudándole a ponerse de pié._

_Por la mueca que tenía Dios, éste no estaba muy impresionado._

_-Siempre lo supe-Dijo serio, colocándose la ropa._

_Insensato…¬¬_

_-Eres una ramera, al igual que todas las de la tierra. ¡Que solo se interesan por el sexo que les ofrecen los hombres como Luzbel!-Exclamó, escupiéndome un poco la cara _

_Abrí los ojos como platos._

_¿Me estaba llamando ramera?_

_-¡Cómo te atreves!-Exclamé, dándole una cachetada _

_Dios quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, y los cinco dedos de mi mano marcados en su mejilla izquierda._

_-¡INSENSATA! ¡Serás desterrada, al igual que él! Y te condeno a que vivas en eternos sufrimientos, y que tu vida sea de miseria y oscuridad. Yo te destierro del cielo, y serás un ángel caído, y se te conocerá por ello, y solo por ello-Dijo enfurecido_

_¡No!_

_¿Un ángel caído?..._

_Pero…_

_Podría estar con Luzbel._

_Para siempre…_

_-Lo acepto-Murmuré, bajando la cabeza_

_-Que así sea-Dijo Dios, asintiendo con la cabeza._

_A la hora siguiente, mis muñecas contenían grilletes, y mis pies cadenas._

_No querían que le destrozara algo a alguien…_

_Pero yo no era de esas._

_Yo solo estaba siendo "mala", para poder conseguir lo que ahora he conseguido._

_Si luchas por lo que quieres, lo consigues…_

_-Adiós, Lilith. Que el destino sea cruel contigo, y que tu amor se apiade de ti, porque nadie lo hará…-Dijo Miguel arcángel, para luego hacerle una señas a los guardias que custodiaban la puerta._

_-Y con la cabeza bien alta me marcho-Dije con orgullo, cuadrando los hombros, y levantando muy bien mi barbilla._

_La gente que estaba a mí alrededor sonrió._

_Pero no eran sonrisas burlonas, no._

_Eran sonrisas de apoyo._

_De que cualquier persona, si luchaba por lo que quería, lo podía conseguir._

_Todas esas personas, excepto los arcángeles y Dios, sabían que yo estaba enamorada de Luzbel._

_Y todas esas personas, guardaron mi secreto._

_Hasta que se lo tuve que decir a Dios._

_¡Estúpido miserable!_

_-Adiós-Murmuré, para luego traspasar la puerta._

_-Adiós Lilith-Se despidió Dios a mis espaldas, con voz…_

_¿Dolida?_

_Qué extraño…_

_-¡Largo!-Exclamó Gabriel, para luego cerrar las puertas._

_Luego…_

_Caí en la oscuridad…_

-¡NO!-Exclamé sobresaltada

-¡Hey, cariño! ¿Pasa algo?-Oí a Lucifer en la oscuridad, para luego, sentir una mano reconfortante en mi espalda.

-Solo ha sido un sueño-Murmuré para mí misma, mientras abrazaba a Lucifer.

-Exacto. Solo un sueño-Murmuró él, acariciándome la espalda.

-Te he echado de menos-Susurré, abrazando más fuerte a Lucifer.

Él soltó una carcajada, y dijo tiernamente.

-Pero si solo has dormido un par de horas. Y yo he estado a tu lado siempre-

-Pero para mí ha sido una eternidad-Susurré de nuevo, para luego darle un beso

Como echaba de menos esos labios tan dulces, tan lindos…

Tan…

Reconfortantes…

-Te amo-Murmuré en sus labios.

-Y yo a ti, mi diablilla-Dijo divertido, para luego, besarme de nuevo.

Y así, dormirnos juntos.

Cayendo en una linda oscuridad juntos.

Porque yo siempre…

Caigo contigo…

_**Fin**_


End file.
